A Torch and a Firecracker
by Beany
Summary: AU. A young Jubilee leaves the XMen and starts a new life. A certain well known Torch decides to heat things up. Thrown into the mix is our friendly neighbourhood SpiderMan!
1. Prologue

**A Torch and a Firecracker**

**Beany**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Marvel.

* * *

Prologue

So she'd left the team and was staying here, living here and working here...all in the name of a good education. She knew it wouldn't happen back home, so she'd up and left to start a new life and pursue her dreams...maybe even get lucky. _'Pfft, as if that could happen...'_ She'd be lucky if she could even make it through the first year with _this_ salary. Ah well, beggar's couldn't be choosers, and Jubilation Lee wasn't going to beg for an education...nor a living, so working at the Daily Grind was her place.

It had been six months since she had left the mansion. It had once been a place she could call home…but not any more. Now her home consisted of a _very_ swanky one bedroom apartment. It wasn't all that swanky; as in it didn't have a Jacuzzi or gold furnishings, but it was _definitely_ an upgrade from the apartment she had shared with Angelo a couple of years ago. She really had Emma to thank though, as she was the one that had provided the accommodations.

Over the years, it had only been the Hell Fire Club's former member and one of the X-Men's former enemies to notice that she needed to get away. After the whole Bastion debacle, _she_ had been the only one there for her; _she_ was the only one that had been able to get through to her. From that moment onwards, she and Emma had formed a bond and relationship resembling that belonging to a mother and daughter.

Of course they continued as normal around others, but behind closed doors their usual personas were pushed aside and their inner selves were shown. It was during one of their talks, after Angelo's death, that Jubilee divulged the news that she wanted to leave the X-Men. Emma understood her decision and the reasons behind it, and helped her in her escape that night.

For three years she had been living, working and studying in New York under the alias of Julie Lee. She had graduated at the top of her high school class and had managed to secure a place at New York University to study Social Care.

Even though she had been working since she was sixteen; education was _pricey_, and what was worse, she was running out of money. She didn't want to ask Emma, not because she wouldn't be happy to help, but quite the opposite. So she had been forced to take up another job; working five days at the Daily Grind and then at Alexandro's on the weekend. It was tough, but she had to do it. She wanted to prove to others and more importantly herself that she was grown up and could take care of herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Torch and a Firecracker**

**Beany**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep reviewing it gives me the urge to write more! Also thanks to Erutan Xiku who helped me out with this chapter. Dude, you're awesome.

**iamhollywood:** Thank you for the review! It's always great to hear from you. I hope your gonna update soon!

**Tokyo** **Fox:** Yo, TF! I'm glad to hear from you! Thanks for the review! The Daily Grind is actually a coffee shop. You see I happen to like Scarlet Spider and when I was reading through his bio I found out that he worked in the Daily Grind so I used it in my story. You know, Spider-Man isn't the only friendly spider featuring in this story.

**Alex L:** Congrats dude, you have managed to win this week's most appreciated review! You see, I was having wondering on Jubilee's thoughts on leaving and having it different as in to why she usually does it but I wasn't sure. You my friend made my mind up for me and helped me write something real good for further on in this story. For doing this, you have won a cyber cookie!

**dizi** Thanks for the review! I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Chapter One

Jubilee was going to be late for class…again. '_Come on Jubes, get your ass in gear'_ she mentally shouted to herself. Her Professor had already given her a fair bout of warnings regarding her punctuality.

It wasn't her fault though. She was trying the best she could to get there on time, but it was hard. The Daily Grind was a good half hour away from her university and she was working there in-between her classes. She had managed to strike a deal with her boss, she was grateful to him for giving her the job and understanding the need for a student to have money and the need for flexible hours. However, no matter how understanding he was he was also a businessman so he really knew how to squeeze the maximum work load out of you.

Jubilee grabbed the last of her things and hastily made her way towards the exit. She was halfway out the door when a voice could be heard shouting her name behind her. She turned around and saw her boss calling her over.

She walked over to the lean blond and made a reach for the phone receiver, which he was shaking at her. "You know Ben, you're gonna poke somebody's eye out like that" Jubilee chided, before answering the phone. Ben merely grinned as he stepped away to serve some customers.

"Speak now or die" she snapped down the phone. She was gonna be late and her Professor was going give her yet _another_ lecture.

"Julie?" came the hesitant, almost uncertain, voice. It was Sarah. Her friend for six months, Sarah. Her friend Sarah, who knew better than to call her at work.

"Yeah, it's me." the young Asian confirmed, "Did ya want something, Andrews?" Jubilee knew she was being rude, but she really had to get to class, she couldn't afford to be late again.

"Listen, I'm sorry I called you at work and I _know_ you have a class to get too, but this is _important_." Sarah's voice came out in a slow raspy whisper. Jubilee barely managed to catch the words; had she not been trained to advance her senses she never would have heard her.

She lost the edge from her voice and replaced it with genuine concern, "Sarah, what's wrong? You sound horrible – no offence dude – did something happen?"

"I'm sick, real sick Jules" her friend replied before coughing, horribly, "but the thing is I have a paper due in today that needs to be given in." Gosh, she was sounding worse than before, "I was wondering if you could go hand it in for me?"

"Sure I can," She replied without hesitation, "but why didn't you just call me later and ask, you know I have a class to go to."

"Well that's the thing; the paper needs to be given in at one o'clock…" Jubilee looked at her watch it was clearly flashing eleven thirty.

"Sarah, I don't know if I-"

"_Please_ Jules, this is important, the paper is worth half my grade and you're the only option I have" Jubilee couldn't stand Sarah pleading anymore, that and she didn't want her to strain her voice more than it already had been.

"Gee Andrews, that makes me feel so loved" she replied, humour-filled sarcasm colouring her words, "You really know what to say to make a gal blush" her effort was rewarded with a light giggle on the other end, which was short-lived as Sarah turned serious.

"Jules…"

"Don't worry, I'll hand it in for ya," she assured, "My Professor will kill me because I'll be late, but I will come back to life long enough to hand your paper in."

"Thanks Jules."

"Yeah, yeah, quit yer yacking and let me leave already," Jubilee said, trying to sound like she hadn't given in too easily on her friend's demands.

"OK, I will do," she replied, her words holding the essence of the grateful smile she bore, "and Jules…thanks,"

"Yeah, well you owe me" she tutted, "now you take care and I will be by soon to pick your paper up, see ya later dude." With that said Jubilee rushed out of the door, waving a final goodbye to Ben on her way.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Torch and a Firecracker**

**Beany**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

A/N: It is I Beany and I have returned from taking part in heaps of nothing to bring you the long overdue second chapter for A Torch and a Firecracker.

In all seriousness though, I am exceptionally sorry for not updating for the past couple of erm, cough years but my body is ruled by procrastination.

However, I've thrown myself back into the fanfiction game so expect to only having to wait a mere couple of months for the next update. Hee.

P.S. Much love to girl Erutan for checking this chapter over for me. You are teh bomb!

* * *

Chapter Two

After exiting the café, Jubilee set off towards Sarah's house at a pace that even Pietro would have had a hard time keeping up with. She just had to get to her lecture on time. She didn't even want to think about what her lecturer would say or do if she turned up late… again.

Jubilee reached Sarah's apartment within record time. She beat her small fists on the bright red door. As she waited for it to be answered, she leaned against the wall of the building, knowing that the solid concrete would support her body as she caught her breath from the vigorous sprint made to reach her destination.

After what felt like a life time, the sound of shuffling was heard from within which was followed in quick succession by the sound of rattling chains and squeaky bolts. Eventually Sarah's head popped out into view.

Jubilee regained an upright posture and took a step back to take in Sarah's appearance. Her dirty blonde hair was matted in sweat and partially obscured her pale and sickly face. Her body wracked with shivers and she looked as though she would crumple onto the floor at any second.

She was right.

Sarah wobbled on the spot before her knees finally gave out. Jubilee moved quickly and caught her before her legs could even brush the carpet.

She'd passed out as her legs had given way. Jubilee could see it and feel it. Her friend felt like dead weight but she didn't care; she didn't care about how heavy she was, she didn't care about being late for class or all the trouble she'd be in with her professor, at that moment, the only thing she cared about was getting Sarah some help. She had to get her to a doctor.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not the update everyone expected. It's short, I know this. I suck, I know this also.

However, the last paragraph kind of left me stumped as to how I should continue and after many minutes of thought, I decided it would be best to leave it the way it was and continue on from a new chapter.

Forgive me.


End file.
